


Moon

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Collars, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets a treat from his transformed boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.
> 
> Prize for calrissian18.

Draco cries out at a particularly brutal thrust, which slams him forward into the headboard. He’s only half able to register the pain; the rest of him is too swamped in pleasure. 

The large head of the werewolf hooks over his shoulder, dragging him further down the bed, away from the thick wood. Draco goes where he’s pulled, still impaled on the monster’s cock, unable to do anything on his own. His body’s trembling all over; he’s so impossibly _full_. Even if he had the strength to move, he wouldn’t; he doesn’t want to startle the creature. Draco obediently arches his back and presses his ass into the heavy balls behind him, and the werewolf growls appreciatively and resumes fucking him. Draco moans and takes it, leaning forward on his elbows and knees. His wrists are tied together in front of him, his neck wrapped in a heavy collar that’s chained to the bedpost. He tries to show submission in every bone in his body: no reason for the wolf to attack him. 

He doesn’t exactly think that Fenrir _would_ , but that doesn’t make being fucked by a fully-grown werewolf any less terrifying. Draco knows it was his suggestion, of course. He’s the size queen—the one that wanted a taste of everything his boyfriend’s fully capable of. But he still knows what Fenrir is, and there are still precautions. 

And that’s why he’s coated in Fenrir’s cum, all the way from his ankles up to his shoulders. There’re globs of it in his hair and clinging to his abused nipples; Fenrir fucked him senseless right up until the full moon. As soon as Fenrir transformed, he sniffed at Draco curiously, before deciding that the petrified boy was definitely _his_ , not something to attack. Draco’s chained up so he won’t run away, no matter how worried or desperate he might get. Trying to run from a werewolf is the stupidest thing you can do; it only gets their attention and makes them think of you as prey. 

Right now, Fenrir seems to think of Draco as exactly what Draco is: Fenrir’s _bitch_ in the literal sense. He’s being fucked so thoroughly he can barely see straight. It’s hard to stay up, and his thighs are trembling, but he can’t collapse with Fenrir’s thick cock holding him in the air. Fenrir’s hot belly is pressed along his back, warm fur tickling his skin. Fenrir’s strong haunches are to either side of him, and every thrust sends Draco hurtling forward. Each time Fenrir’s large muzzle pulls him back almost lovingly, protecting Draco from hitting anything again. It’d almost be sweet, if it weren’t a humongous snarling animal, filling Draco up with an impossibly large cock. 

Honestly, Draco’s never had anything so big inside him in his whole life. Even as a human, Fenrir’s well endowed, but it’s not like _this._ Draco’s mouth is hanging open like a dog, gasping desperately at the air. His eyelids are heavy and his pupils are thickly dilated, his cheeks are flushed. His ass is probably completely red; every thrust is harsher than the last. Fenrir growls and nuzzles into Draco as he gets close; Draco knows it’s near the end. He can feel the bulbous knot at the base of Fenrir’s cock begin to grow, and he whines in wondrous agony. Fenrir batters into his prostate so hard that it’s difficult to care that he’s almost being torn apart, plugged up with a rapidly enlarging ball. Draco’s mewling and moaning like an animal. That’s what Fenrir always turns him into. 

When he first flirted with Fenrir across the Dark Lord’s table, this isn’t what Draco pictured. He never dreamed he’d be so lucky—to be claimed by one of the most powerful men in the Dark Lord’s army. And to be fucked by such a powerful cock. In a few thrusts, it isn’t even coming out anymore; it can’t. It stays deep inside him, and Fenrir keeps going, just grinding hard into Draco’s tight channel. When he comes, it’s like a fountain exploded—Draco shrieks in ecstasy. 

Fenrir always comes a lot. But it feels like so much _more_ when it’s trapped inside him like this—when there’s nowhere else to go. One of Fenrir’s paws suddenly shoves Draco down—pressing his lower back into the mattress, keeping Draco’s ass high in the air. Fenrir floods Draco’s insides with hot cum, and Draco whimpers and writhes and takes it. Fenrir howls wildly, pumping out every last bit. 

Draco doesn’t know how he’s lasted so long. Probably because he’s already been milked so many times today. But he still bursts a second later, shooting all over his own stomach and the mattress. He can feel his ass spasming around Fenrir’s cock while he does it, and Fenrir howls even louder. Draco almost blacks out from the pleasure. It’s so unbelievably overwhelming, and when he’s done a second later, he doesn’t know how he’s still conscious. 

Fenrir’s hips don’t still until a few minutes later, when he’s completely done, and Draco’s so full of cum he feels like it’s going to start dribbling out of his mouth. Then the wolf collapses heavily, which knocks Draco down into the mattress, making him gasp and his thighs spread unnaturally. The knot holds firm and keeps Fenrir trapped inside him, and Draco feels like a total wreck for _loving that._

For a moment, they both just lie there, panting. Fenrir weighs a ton, and it crushes the air out of Draco’s lungs, but he’s too satiated to care. Only when Draco’s gasps start getting needy does Fenrir lift up and shift over, rolling onto his side. One of his front legs tugs Draco tight against him. It’s a bit awkward to spoon with a wolf, but Draco knows better than too protest. He isn’t stupid enough to fight with Fenrir in human form, and he certainly wouldn’t start in werewolf form. 

When Fenrir’s broad, textured tongue licks up the side of Draco’s face, Draco automatically cringes. He’s so covered in Fenrir’s liquids that he feels like it’ll take him a week to shower everything off. Fenrir licks at him again though, coating the side of his face in more saliva. 

Then that tongue starts to shrink, and Draco gasps as the cock inside him follows suit. It doesn’t go that much down, but the knot does, and the arm around him lengthens, hair shrinking back, claws stretching into fingers. Draco mewls happily when he turns over his shoulder to see Fenrir’s usual face, snarling down at him. Fenrir’s cock stays inside him, but the cum starts to spill out, no longer trapped, and Draco bites his lip at the odd sensation. 

Fenrir hisses, “You did well, pup,” and affectionately bites his ear.


End file.
